Luna de Apocalipsis
by Nicolette River
Summary: Vampire!Kanda. Yullen. Muchos años han vivido los humanos bajo el dominio de diversos seres. Esta historia narra el cómo la vida de ciertos personajes se verá envuelta en una guerra de proporciones apocalípticas.
1. La Mudanza

**Prólogo: "Mudanza"**

-Hey, Allen… - Zamarreó suavemente al muchacho que yacía sobre la improvisada cama de paja. – Será mejor que despiertes, o el idiota de Lavi te aventará unos tomates otra vez. Si ya sabes lo bruto que es…

-Por favor, sólo unos minutitos más. – Se removió un poco antes de agregar temeroso. – Y no llames al abuelo Zhu.

_No hay quien se la pueda con él, _pensó la muchacha de cabellos castaños abandonando la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

1

-¡_Mon chéri_! –Gritó un hombre de ya avanzada edad haciendo presencia en el pequeño y polvoriento cuarto.

-¡Viejito, tanto tiempo! –Repitiendo la acción, Mary irrumpe en el lugar y corre donde el anciano a toda la velocidad que su pierna ortopédica le permitiese para abrazarlo, gesto que es respondido por una cálida sonrisa del mayor.

Se quedaron sentados en el mullido sillón, conversando ininterrumpidamente a pesar de los constantes gritos que se escuchaban del piso superior.

2

En el segundo nivel de –algo que definitivamente decae varias categorías de lo que puede ser catalogado como- un hostal, dos personas tenían una _amena charla _sobre "_La importancia de madrugar"._

-Entonces… - Comenzó impertérrito, dirigiéndose a paso elegante hacia la puerta.- ¿¡Te dignarías a levantar de una puñetera vez! ¡Joder, que ya es medio día, imbécil!

-"_El que madruga Dios lo ayuda"… Si, claro… Maldito... _Enseguida, Danuve. – Luego, la puerta se cerró.

Y es así, como Allen Walker vuelve a perder otra _batalla_ con el siempre puntual dueño del -como el llama- _Cirque Assommant._

3

-Vaya… ¿Estás seguro? – Murmuró un aturdido Dean, joven moreno de hermosos ojos verdes.

Allí estaban reunidos, todos los integrantes del _Cirque Noir_ –o como Allen se esfuerza en llamar, _Cirque Assommant_-, en un bar de primera clase ubicado en la calle principal. Se titulaba "_Blanche_" e, irónicamente era de murallas negras y lúgubres muebles que le daban un ambiente sombrío, que contrastaba sin medida con la exuberante alegría de los mozos que entregaban sonrisas por cada esquina, quintando suspiros a jóvenes doncellas que no hacían más que reír de manera sosa.

En el centro de todo ese remolino de elegancia y voces apacibles, en una gran mesa redonda es donde se hallaban, entre botellas y carcajadas, nuestros protagonistas.

-Por supuesto, queridos. – Se alzó la voz de Vitto Walter, un hombre de ya avanzada edad, dueño de un sin número de propiedad en todo el territorio de Francia y un gran influente en la burguesía humana.- Por eso, propongo un brindis, por la vida que nos espera en la mansión Walter, que ahora se llamará _Le Blanche et Noir_, así que, ¡salud!

-¡Salud!

4

_All my favorite friends_

_Vanish in the air._

Era una habitación oscura, siempre pensó que debía solucionar eso. Pero ahora, simplemente no podía. Allí, sentado sobre el sofá, frente a la chimenea con su fuego flameante, Walter meditaba. Ese rojo violente le traía tantos recuerdos.

_Memorias_, pensó. Aquello que esa horrible enfermedad le iba quitando poco a poco, pero certeramente.

Ya no recordaba el nombre de sus hijos, y estos seguramente lo olvidaron a él también. Lo mismo con su esposa, a la que sólo recordaba por fotografías, en las que se veía tan hermosa, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos rojizos, pero no como sangre, si no como la sangre, si no más bien como….un par de rubíes que brillan infantilmente en su opaca intensidad.

Pero esos tiempos quedaron atrás y su único recuerdo permanente era la importancia de esa chimenea, junto a llama ardiente.

El alzhéimer era algo espantoso, ¿no? Haciéndose perder a tus seres queridos, sin darte cuenta siquiera. La enfermedad no te permitía estar vivo, ya que, ¿cómo vivir sin memorias? ¿Sin alguien a quien amar? ¿Sin poder, como mucho, mantener una conversación fluida con un solo e insignificante minuto? El siempre fue un hombre del presente –o eso creía- y muchas veces le dijeron que sus actos irresponsables sin conciencia del futuro le jugarían una mala pasada. Pero nunca pensó que el destino se tomara su estilo de vida de forma tan literal.

Es cierto que Walter estaba en las primeras etapas de su padecimiento, y le tranquilizaba poder recordar su propia esencia y a su –como el llamaba- _"gente del presente",_ pero le asustaba la idea de llegar a olvidarlos también. Le asustaba el no poder valerse por si mismo.

Le atemorizaba el mañana sin ayer.

5

-¡Wow, es gigantesco! – Gritaba un joven colorín observando atónito la mansión que se desplegaba ante su mirada. En eso, la imponente y etrusca puerta de caoba se abre y del interior de la estructura sale un caballero de melena negra hasta los hombros, vestido exquisitamente con su uniforme y lirios rojos en su mano derecha.

-Joven Lowe, no haga tanto escándalo, por favor. – Habló serenamente acercándose al grupo que se desplegaba en el jardín. – Ms. Eve, el Señor le manda esto.

Una niña morena de ojos risueños se acercó al mayordomo ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa cuando este le entregó el ramo. La chiquilla quedó fascinada ante el envolvente aroma que desprendían las flores. Halagada, intentó concretar alguna palabra de agradecimiento, algo que de ante mano sabía sería un fracaso. Así que se limitó a observan al hombre insistentemente, hasta que éste comprendió su mensaje.

-No se preocupe, estoy al tanto de su condición. – Pronunció entregándole una mirada conciliadora, que lejos estuvo de lograr su cometido. Después de ese vano intercambio de miradas, el mozo les adentró en el hogar.

Su _"condición". _Sonaba hasta gracioso si lo ponía así. A pesar de que todos los presentes –exceptuando al trabajador de la mansión-, poseían algo que los hacía _"diferentes" _al resto de la gente, pero a ninguno le importaba realmente, ellos habían aprendido a manejar cada situación de diversas formas. Por supuesto, lo único que querían era sentirse bien con ellos mismos.

Eve, por ejemplo. Tenía cinco años cuando se dio cuenta de la gran ventaja de ser muda.

-Buenos días, Charlotte.- Una mujer de cabello exageradamente largo entró a la casa, dando sus saludos con un tono burlón en su voz.- Necesito hablar con tu esposo.

-Elizabeth… ¡Tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí!- Su figura deteriorada apareció desde la cocina en cólera intolerable.- ¡Fuera de mi casa, te quiero fuera! –Gritó aterrada. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió.- Querido…

-Char, ¿porqué tanto es...?- La oración se vio cortada drásticamente cuando el hombre divisó a la intrusa y sus acompañantes. Su boca se abrió para dejar salir palabras de súplica, pero lo único que brotó fueron quejidos y sonidos indescifrables.

-¡Edward, ya era hora!-Dijo mientras se echaba en uno de los mullidos sillones. Les dirigió una mirada a un gesto a los individuos que trajo consigo, cada uno capaz de asesinar a un clan completo sin inmutarse.

Los cinco se miraron entre sí, tres de ellos se dirigieron a Edward y el resto sostuvo a su mujer que no dejaba de gritar, rogando por que algún vecino pudiese escucharla y venir a socorrerla.

Pero nadie llegaba.

El pasmado hombre –quien no ponía fuerza alguna- cayó estrepitosamente sobre una silla al ser empujado con severidad. Posteriormente, lo amarraron a esta con unas finas telas de seda negra que relucían sombríamente con la escaza luminiscencia de la aposento.

La mujer de larga y abundante cabellera, se arrimó a él a paso mundano, algo burlón, pronunciando:

-Buenas noches, Edward. ¿Cómo haz estado? He de suponer, excelente. con todo el dinero que te pagué por tu silencio.

-Ed… -Musitó su mujer, turbada.- ¿De que habla esa ramera? ¿Qué dinero?

-Charlotte…

-¡No le has dicho a la pobre Charlotte! – Vociferó la de alcurnia, riendo en suaves carcajadas, para luego cambiar su expresión súbitamente, siseando. – Dile.

El temor y el arrepentimiento bailaban triunfantes en los ojos del hombre, sin atreverse a mirar a nadie, imposibilitado de soltar palabra alguno por pura vergüenza. Charlotte le seguía viendo, como si eso pudiese aclarar sus interrogantes.

Finalmente Elizabeth habló:

-Oh, bien, bien. Si no hablas tú, habló yo. – Dijo sentándose otra vez en el arruinado sillón y mirando a la confundida esposa. – Mi adorada niña, tu queridísimo esposo descubrió algo sobre mí que no quiero que nadie se entere. Así que le pagué para que no hablara. – Hizo un leve quiebre, como meditando algo con incomodidad. – Por supuesto, fui una tonta, hubiera sido mucho más fácil simplemente matarlo, pero… - Rió. – Supongo que mi bondad me impidió hacer eso.

La aristócrata realizó un seña a sus hombres, que al instante soltaros a Edward. Vertiginosa y silenciosamente, Elizabeth se acercó al hombre, tomando su tembloroso rostro entre sus gráciles manos, susurrando a su oído.

-Pero ya no hay más de eso. – Sentenció girando bruscamente la cabeza del ambicioso, rompiéndole el cuello. El alarido de la esposa irrumpió en los oídos de la mujer, que no meditó para repetir el mismo proceso con ella.

Tras la puerta de la habitación se encontraba una pequeña niña de piel tostada, de no más de cuatro años, que miraba espantada la escena. Intentó gritar, pedir ayuda, lo que sea, pero no pudo. Sabía que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, su voz no salía. Nunca lo había hecho.

Un milagro no la haría hablar, no en ese momento.

Desde entonces no le tenía cariño a las palabras, al menos no a las que salieran de sus finos labios. ¿De qué le servían, si la gente estaba cada vez más sorda?

6

-¡Maldición! – Gritó una joven castaña saliendo de una de las lóbregas alcobas del palacio. - ¡Lenalee!

-Diga señorita Constanza. – De algún desconocido rincón apareció la aludida, luciendo su hermoso cabello negro en melena.

-¿Dónde se metió el estúpido de Kanda? ¡Debería estar preparándose para la fiesta, ese bastardo!

-El joven mencionó que iría de paseo un momento, no especificó el lugar. – Habló parsimoniosamente, sin verse afectada por la iracunda mujer.

-Ese imbécil de mi hermano – Siseó entre dientes para sí misma, con rabia creciente. - ¿Y Natalie? – Preguntó deseando profundamente recibir buenas noticias esta vez, si no, juraba que mataría al primer pobre desdichado que se le atravesara.

-Marie ya se encargó de…

Y como si de un llamado se tratase, una chica de cabello negro amarrado en coletas apareció corriendo por el pasillo y se abalanzó sobre la castaña en un abrazo que logró desequilibrar a la mayor.

-¡Hola! – Gritó emocionada. - ¿Hablaban de mi?

Hubo un prologando silencio, en el cual la joven princesa no dejaba de sonreír un momento con la alegría y entusiasmo que le caracterizaba. Por otro lado, su hermana, sumergida en el mutismo, se limitaba a temblar de rabia. La paciencia no era lo suyo.

-¿Podrías… con un demonio…. ¡salir de encima! – EL alarido retumbó en todo el castillo, nadie dudó sobre su autora, así que prefirieron no exaltarse y siguieron con sus labores.

-Pero nee-chan…

-No me llames así, sabes que daría mi vida eterna para que no lo fueras. – Soltó como hielo poniéndose de pie.- Hasta Kanda es soportable. _Aun que siga siendo un inmaduro irresponsable._ Ahora, si ya estás lista, ayúdame a encontrar a ese imbécil.

-Está bien… - Murmuró con desgano y siguió a la mayor a un paso lento y cansino.

Lenalee siguió al margen. Estaba acostumbrada a la indiferencia por parte de la castaña, esto de ser guardias reales no era para ganarse el afecto de los príncipes. Aun que claro, Marie, Laura y ella misma si habían formado un lazo especial con los príncipes, por más que estos lo negaran.

Pero no podía llamarse amistad. Eso jamás.

7

En uno de los barrios más pobres de la ciudad, en una taberna putrefacta llena de bandidos, asesinos, estafadores e incluso piratas, un hombre de larga cabellera negra, finos ropajes del mismo color y rasgos orientales, se adentraba a paso firme, calmado y elegante.

La presencia del aristócrata causó conmoción, logrando inmediatamente un silencio sepulcral que era únicamente interrumpido por los jadeos y quejidos de una pobre alma que había estado siendo golpeada repetitivamente por otros.

Se acercó certeramente al único sujeto que no se molestaba en detener su rutina para mirarlo, un pelirrojo de abundante melena sentado en el bar a varios taburetes de distancia de otros clientes, y rodeado de un par de docenas de botellas de licor vacías y unos cuantos paquetes de habanos.

-Cross Marian. – Pronunció altanero, consiguiendo que el inmutable hombre se volteara cansinamente con una expresión de hastío y molestia en el masculino rostro medio cubierto por una blanquecina máscara.

Se levantó de su asiento retadoramente, encarándolo perfectamente erguido a una escaza distancia. Al parecer, tal cantidad de alcohol no había logrado alterarlo.

-Su majestad… - Pronunció con sorna.-… Yuu Kanda. – Escupió finalmente, llenando con hedor a licor las cavidades nasales del japonés, quien lo observó repugnado, pero sin alterar de ninguna manera su altiva mascarada.

-He venido a hablar… de negocios. – Articuló perfectamente conteniendo su respiración.

-¿Sobre Allen?

-Por supuesto.

Se oyó un suspiro mientras volvía a su taburete y el asiático se ubicaba a un lado de él. El momentáneo silenció motivó a los presentes a desviar su atención y retomar sus actividades y conversaciones. Pronto la música del viejo y gastado piano resonó nuevamente en desafinadas notas de lamento que nadie intentaba detener, y el molesto bullicio de la palabrería invadía la taberna. Por supuesto, ninguna dejó de mirar de vez en vez a sus lugares en la barra. Solo por si acaso.

-Allen cumplirá quince la próxima semana, es allí cuando te lo llevarás. No tienes que desesperarte tanto y venir aquí a cada rato, sabes. – Bebió un sorbo del amargo vino barato en su copa, para luego juguetear con ella, girándola sobre su mano, observando entretenido las venas que formaba en la cristalina estructura. – Él no sabe nada aún, piensa que el jueves será simplemente otro estúpido cumpleaños como los otros que ha tenido, ninguna puta novedad.

-Bien, me conviene que no sepa nada. – Le pidió una copa de Merlot al barman, quien se la entregó con las manos temblorosas y sin mirarle al rostro. Aún así, soltó un pequeño gritillo al _sentir_ la mirada del vampiro sobre él.

-Contrólate, este no es un buen lugar para buscar alimento. – Susurró su acompañante, divertido por su expresión, pero sin dejar de lado el breve silencio que causó el japonés, y las no tan indiscretas miradas clavadas en ellos.

El otro simplemente le ignoró, bebiendo un poco del líquido con fastidio, y haciendo mohines ante el asqueroso sabor inundando sus paladares. Sabía perfectamente eso, no hacía falta que un tipejo como él se lo recordara o le diera órdenes, pero había captado el ambiente a su alrededor y no era prudente armar una pelea. No por que fuera peligroso, podía acabar con esos bastardos de un solo suspiro. Simplemente no quería que alguien fuera de bocón con las organizaciones mafiosas de los humanos. Tenían contactos con esa estúpida organización caza vampiros, Black Order, y no quería más problemas con esos tipos. Mierda, si su hermana supiera en lo que se mete.

Un silencio incómodo irrumpió la atmósfera entre los dos, mientras sus copas lentamente comenzaron a vaciarse. Tras unos momentos, fue Kanda quien finalmente susurró.

-Deseo verlo… - Volvió a llenar el vidrio, mirando pacientemente las ondulaciones del líquido en movimiento, sus ojos pasando a un negro oscuro cual noche sin luna. – Debe ir.- Ordenó.

-¿Para qué, para que lo maten antes que sea tuyo? – Se mofó, cerrando su ojo.

-Cierra el puto hocico. –Soltó lanzándole una mirada gélida cargada de recelo, una clara advertencia para que dejara de bromear con temas tan importantes para él. O no, importantes no. Tampoco es que se preocupara por ese mocoso. _Mierda_. – Si no van me encargaré personalmente de que no vuelvas a revolcarte con esas putas que tanto te gustan.

-Vale, vale, me ha quedado bastante claro, señorito. – Rió.

-Como sea…- Suspiró vencido, no había forma de controlar a ese hombre, a menos que seas una mujer bellísima con una buena delantera.- Los quiero allá, sin excusas.

Kanda vertió otro poco de vino y le bebió de un sorbo, contrayendo su rostro con asco. Luego se levantó y salió de ese antro de mala muerte, sin recaer en las miradas entre curiosas y molestas de los presentes.

Debía volver al palacio, recibiría un buen regaño de Constanza. Joder, que él era el hermano mayor.

8

-¡Estúpido aprendiz, ve acá! – Gritó el colorín entrando de golpe a la mansión. Fue un cambio muy brusco, pasar de vivir en un hostal cuyas paredes se rompían si te apoyabas en ellas, a una majestuosa mansión, demasiado grande, demasiado decorada y demasiado iluminada. No se acostumbraba, y dudaba hacerlo alguna vez. Prefería su antiguo hogar, le sentaba más a su estilo de vida. Y quedaba más cerca del bar, mierda, que era lo mejor.

En el piso de arriba se escuchó un adormilado 'Ya voy' y un golpe seco, como si algo pesado cayera al suelo. A esto le siguieron unos cuantos quejidos y unos pasos apresurados acercándose cada vez más. Así fue como apareció Allen a un costado del pasillo mientras caminaba a la hermosa escalera imperial al lado derecho del salón principal.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó un poco agitado. La próxima semana cumplía quince y el aún lo veía como un niñito. _Estúpido Mana, esto fue tu culpa... No, perdóname._

-Dile a los demás que se vistan y arreglen con lo mejor que tengas, vamos a ir a esa estúpida fiesta de presentación en el castillo.- Sentenció el enmascarado.

-¿Qué…? Pe-pero si eso es sólo para nobles.- Dijo un poco temeroso. Luego como si recordara algo importante, completó.- ¡Para vampiros nobles, más bien!

-Si, pero a ese imbécil príncipe le gusta ponernos en peligro…- Susurró casi inaudiblemente para sí, pero Allen lo escuchó. Cross comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación, mientras el menor lo seguía a un distancia segura.- No me contradigas y haz lo que digo.

-¿Príncipe…?- llegando a la puerta de la alcoba, su dueño la abrió.- ¿Cómo conoces al príncipe?

-¿Qué haces aquí? Apúrate y ve a avisarles.- Ordenó en un intento de evadir la pregunta.

Resignado, Allen asintió. Si su maestro no quería responderle, no le diría por nada...

Dentro del cuarto, el mayor suspiró cansado. Ese pendejo era muy perspicaz y su audición estaba en perfecto estado, debía tener cuidado ahora que las piezas había empezado a moverse en este tablero, después de diez años en espera.

-Ya pronto todo se sabrá, Allen. Ten paciencia.

9

-Veamos, Mabel, ¿estás lista?- Preguntó entrando en la habitación de la chica.- Ah, te ves hermosa mi niña.

-Eh, gracias Komui-san…

Le respondió una morena con el pelo recogido y ataviada en un vestido rojo de talle en la cintura alta. Ella se acercó al espejo, contemplándose con un deje de desconcierto.

-¿Qué pasa?- La cuestionó el chino mirándola con preocupación. No podía evitarlo, la quería como a una hermana.

Una hermana._ Lenalee-chan…_

Es sólo que siento como que no fuera yo. Estoy acostumbrada al uniforme de la Orden, es todo.

-Oh, pero claro que eres tú, linda como siempre.- Le sonrió amablemente, y la chica se lo agradeció con la mirada.- aun que, falta algo.- Sacó de su bolsillo un cadena de oro blanco con un dije de la inicial del su nombre. Le hizo una seña para que se diera vuelta y se lo colocó con delicadez en el cuello. – Listo.

-Es muy linda, gracias. – Dijo observando a través del espejo la extraña manera en que se entrelazaban los eslabones de la cadena, como enredaderas, y en cada unión una pequeñísima flor de cerezo.- Estoy lista, aun que me va a costar pelear con estos tacones.

-Oh, pero te los puedes sacar en ese momento. Lo más importante es: ¿tienes clara tu misión?

-Por supuesto. Matar a la menor de los hermanos Kanda, la princesa Natalia.

10

-¡Apúrense, ya llegaron los carruajes! – Gritó el Señor Vitto desde la entrada de la mansión.

-¿¡Carruajes! – Apareció Lowe impactado mientras se arreglaba su corbata de lazo.

-Por supuesto, Cross y Allen ya están subiéndose, no se queden atrás y apresúrense.

Luego de un par de minutos todos estaban en la recepción. Entonces el anciano Vichy se acercó a la puerta de entrada y pronunció:

-Bien, cuando diga sus nombre entrarán al carruaje, no quiero que nadie se pierda.- Sacó de su bolsillo un inmaculado papel mientras se colocaba sus lentes.

El primero en ser nombrado fue el jefe y dueño del circo, Danuve Black. Llevaba un simple pero elegante traje negro con una nueva camisa de satín azul perla con los primeros botones abiertos. Nunca dejaba su informalidad.

Le siguió Mary, la joven bailarina con una pierna, que profesaba un gran amor platónico por el anterior hombre. Adolescencia.

Luego fue Dean, un joven moreno de cabellos medianamente largos. Abandonado de nacimiento, se convirtió en el payaso del circo.

Fue seguido por Lowe, su compañero, el bufón que no sabía cuando dejar de trabajar. Había llegado hace unos meses y nadie sabía nada de él. Pero a ninguno le importaba realmente el pasado, se conformaban con su simpatía.

La siguiente fue Gladys, de edad avanzada, apariencia tosca, pero blanda como un pastel. Era la costurera, creadora de un sinfín de maravillosos trajes. Ocupó un lugar importante en la vida de cada uno muy rápido. El espíritu materno que anhelaban.

Con ella salieron Eve y Mail, los dos más pequeños, trapecistas. Ya narramos la trágica historia de la niña. De él, no hay mucho que decir.

Quedando atrás salieron Edith y Aphesia, la cuentacuentos y la bailarina. Junto a ellas, Lavi, el tercer payaso y mejor amigo de Allen.

Cuando ya todos hubieran entrado a sus respectivos carruajes, con especial vigilancia de Vichy, partieron rumbo al abrumador palacio.

11

En medio del arboleado camino, las ruedas crujían con las piedras en el camino y, con la luz lunar que se filtraba, relucía aterrador el emblema de la familia Vahn sobre el vehículo. Dentro, Mabel Lowliet y otros cinco buscadores miraban –unos nerviosos y otra aburrida-, la gigantesca estructura gótica alzándose indefinidamente sobre el suelo.

-Esta será tu última noche, Natalie Kanda.- Pronunció en un susurro la mujer, colocándose una peluca rubia y depositando un su lengua una rojiza pastilla.


	2. La Fiesta

**Notas de Autor:** Aquí otro capítulo. Más que nada quiero aclarar unos puntos. Este fic es una dedicación que les hice a unas amigas, a las que uso como personajes a mi antojo. Natalie Kanda, Constanza Kanda, Laura Collins, Mabel Lowliet y Edith Boaulay son completamente OC y no tendrán mayor participación en la trama central, pero si poseerán tramas aparte.

Además, sinceramente, el capítulo anterior lo había escribo hace al menos un año, y no tenía muy claro en ese entonces cómo quería que fuera esta historia. Por eso el desorden e incoherencia, pero prometo editarlo lo más pronto posible.

Y por último, lamento el retraso, suelo demorarme bastante en escribir, y publiqué el fic justamente para evitar eso, pero estoy en semana de pruebas semestrales, así que no hay mucho tiempo. Sólo dos semanas más y seré completamente libre, prometo para entonces tener el tercer capítulo.

Ya no molesto más y los dejo con la historia.

**Disclaimer:** -Man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-senseii. De ser mío sería una mierda sin trama y puro lemon, claro que no queremos eso.

**La fiesta**

El gran salón del palacio estaba colmado de gente. Cientos de vampiros pertenecientes a la nobleza iban y venían, dando vueltas por la elegante y oscura estancia, pasando sus ojos por la deslumbrante ornamentación de cristales y amatistas. Las enormes mesas cubiertas por finos manteles de seda negra que resplandecían ante la tenue luz de los candelabros hallados a lo largo de todo el salón, ofrecían un sinfín de delicias en una amplia gama de rojos y bermellones.

Y mientras unos hablaban sobre asuntos vacíos y diplomáticos, otros recién hacían su aparición. Entre ellos el _Cirque Noir_, designados con una escolta real de élite, a sorpresa de varios.

- ¿Qué sangre desean? – Preguntó un mozo de apariencia humana al grupo. – Tenemos B, O negativa… - Se calló ante una gélida del mayor y otras más nerviosas y atemorizadas del resto. – Oh… ustedes no so-…

- No.

- Lo siento… - Luego de hacer una exagerada reverencia, se fue a paso torpe hacia otros invitados.

En otra esquina del salón se encontraba una rubia de amplio vestido rojo y en el cuello, reluciendo, una M forjada en oro blanco. Se encontraba acompañada por otros cinco caballeros que lucían honrados en sus solapas el emblema de la familia Vahn, uno de los linajes vampíricos con más influencia en aquel mundo. Un hombre de porte y escondiendo bajo un sombrero su níveo cabello se acercó al distinguido grupo.

- Buenos días, tío Marcus. – Saludó la mujer con una suave inclinación, ocultado como pudo la anticipación que recorría sus venas.

- Buenas noches serán, mi adorada Marianne. – Devolvió recalcando el error, nunca se le dieron los protocolos. Tampoco es que los necesitara muy seguido, además aún no se acostumbraba a su nuevo nombre.

- Tío, ¿los príncipes aún no apareces? – Uno de sus acompañantes interrumpió la conversación.

- No, supongo es por culpa de Su Majestad, el príncipe Kanda. Escuché el rumor de su desaparición momentánea esta tarde. Dudo muy de corazón que con estos registros pueda realizar óptimamente el papel de soberano, pero…

No puedo continuar sus quejas, ya que en ese momento hicieron aparición por la escalera principal los hermanos. Su elegante porte y sus finos trajes de seda y satín lograron silenciar cualquier bulla, era casi como si los pájaros cantores y hasta la majestuosa fuente del jardín se hubiesen detenido para hacer su entrada aún más solemne. La atmósfera perduró incluso cuando sus esbeltas siluetas descendieron a paso firme hasta los invitados-

Una vez sus pies dejaron el terciopelo de las escalinatas para aterrizar en el oscuro mármol, realizando elegantes y cordiales gestos de saludo. Un momento después, el silencio cesó al deshacerse los invitados en diplomacias, caretas de simpatía y halagos hipócritas.

Yu Kanda los pasaba por alto. Podía percibir la mentira y envidia en cada facción de los individuos, seres comprados por el deseo de poder. Mas nada lograba alterar su divino rostro oriental, manteniéndose en una perfecta composición altiva y seductora que provocaba repetitivas reacciones entre hombres y mujeres. Un patrón similar, suspiros y miradas anhelantes de una noche en sus firmes brazos, luego se tensaban un poco las piernas y la sangre invadía sus rostros. Le divertía ver a salvajes criaturas en condiciones tan vulnerables, pero se apestaba rápidamente.

Intentó alejarse de toda esa banda de vampiros niñatos que crearon y acrecentaron su irritación, lo que realmente quería, la razón por la que había accedido asistir a esa inútil fiesta para anunciar su pronta coronación. Aquel delicioso albino que lograba descontrolarlo y hacerle hervir su frío ser.

Pero algo más captó su atención en ese momento. Era un olor que reconocía a la perfección, pero ahora se era ligeramente más amargo. Era sangre humana, alterada.

En el último tiempo se habían comenzado a comercializar en el mercado negro unas drogas hechas con sangre de vampiro, las llamaban V. Su efecto no era más que alucinógeno, pero lograba camuflar el aroma durante varias horas. Pero a él no lo engañaban.

Dudaba que alguno de sus invitados del circo utilizara la droga, no tenía más opción que esperar el desarrollo de los eventos. Esto sería mejor de lo que esperaba.

12

En uno de los claros del bosque que conformaba el jardín del palacio, un grupo de jóvenes con ligeros y desgastados ropajes se reunía en torno a la base de un árbol talado, en el cual una serie de extraños signos, tallados profundamente en su corteza, resplandecían con la luz lunar. EL astro creciente simulaba una irónica sonrisa, burlándose del incierto destino de la hermosa doncella que, inconsciente, era depositada en el tronco.

Sus dulces facciones en el delicado rostro tostado no parecías percibir su futura desgracia.

- Muy bien, caballeros, abran paso a Su Majestad para el primer acto. – Formuló solemne un mozo castaño y el tumulto de hombres de alineó en dos filas perfectamente erguidas.

Entre la sombra de la arboleda apareció el susodicho, vistiendo ropas blancas y holgadas, dándole una apariencia bohemia. Su cabello colorín ondeado, desordenado, hasta el hombro, brilló aún ante la tenue iluminación del claro.

Cuando su paso a través de las columnas lo condujo finalmente a la estructura natural donde reposaba la joven, el reto rompió su formación, hasta hacer un círculo al rededor. El hombre posó sus largos y delgados dedos sobre la frente y mejillas de la chica, entonces, desde sus entrañas un ruido comenzó. Era como el batir de las alas de un mosquito, rápido, fuerte. Con esta misma intensidad el aire a su alrededor se alteró, y miles de hojas cayeron sobre ellos.

13

De vuelta en el palacio, una morena de coletas y largo vestido color vino tinto se paseaba a su antojo y alegremente conversaba con todo aquel que viese. Sus labios estaban de un rojo intento por la gran cantidad de sangre ingerida.

En un instante, sus ojos de posaron sobre una chica rubia cuya edad rondaba la de su hermana, sólo que ésta parecía mucho más sociable. Su curiosidad le venció, ella tampoco había hecho un gran esfuerzo en contenerse, y prontamente se vio acercándose a ella.

Con esplendor, la suave música del vals francés resonó, y un tumulto de cuerpos de abalanzaron al centro del salón, impidiéndole el paso hasta la misteriosa. Iba a hacer un verdadero berrinche con tal que la dejaran llegar a su objetivo, pero ya casi escuchaba a sus hermanos reprendiéndola por arruinar la ceremonia, así que descartó esa brillante idea.

Tenía que pensar rápidamente en una manera de salir de la multitud, fue entonces cuando vio la solución: uno de los hombres que estaban con la mujer la invitó a bailar. ¡Eso era! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Ese día de verdad que estaba excepcionalmente radiante e ingeniosa. Si no podías caminar hasta ella, baila hasta ella. Así que siguiendo su plan, intervino sutil y elegantemente en el baile de una pareja momentánea. Juntó su mano con la del chico y cada uno dio media vuelta, luego hizo una reverencia y pasó al caballero de al lado. Luego de un rato logró llegar donde su presa, en vez de rozar sus dedos, le tomó de la muñeca y la jaló, corriendo hasta una mesa desocupada. La vampiresa se sorprendió de que no se hubiera resistido, pero no le tomó mayor importancia.

- ¡Wow! Realmente había mucha gente allí. – Natalie se sentó y comenzó a reír.

- ¿Por qué me haz sacado? – Interrogó la rubia tomando asiento junto a ella.

- Por que quería conocerte, te vi hace un rato y me dio curiosidad.

- ¿Esa va a ser su excusa para sacarme?

- Si. – Sonrió, realmente había valido la pena.- ¿Y cómo te llamas?

- Marianne…

- ¡Ah!, yo me llamo…

- Se perfectamente como se llama, princesa Natalie Kanda.- Cortó, con una mirada que logró atemorizar un poco a la nombrada.

- Mph… - Hizo un leve puchero, inflando sus mejillas.

- Está bien, preséntate. – Se resignó ante la expresión de la niña, tendría que soportar su inmadurez por un rato más si deseaba conseguir su objetivo.

- ¡Bien, bien! – La quiróptera dio un pequeño salto, colocándose de pie con júbilo y alegría. Prosiguió tomando las manos de Mabel y sacándola de su posición.- Me presento, querida Marianne. Mi nombre es Natalie, sólo eso.

La del vestido rojo quedó sorprendida ante la simpleza de la princesa al hablar, intentando poner una imagen ordinaria y popular frente a ella. Pero le divertía ese intento de sacarse el peso de la corona sobre su cabeza, no debía preocuparse, pronto ella se encargaría de eso, sólo debía esperar el momento oportuno y actuar. Esperaba que esos ineptos buscadores no se entrometieran demasiado.

- ¿Te gustaría volver?

- Está helando un poco aquí, pero no me gustaría volver con toda esa gente, no me agradan las multitudes. – Mentía en cierta parte, era verdad que cada vez la temperatura bajaba más y más a medida que envejecía la noche, pero no quería encontrarse con sus compañeros o sería imposible sacárselos de encima después. Ella trabajaba sola. Siempre había sido así. – Pero ellos empezaron.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes empezaron que?

- Nada, nada. Hablaba sola. Entremos.

Natalie quedó algo confusa ante su desvarío, pero no era de las chicas a las que le gustara complicarse, así que simplemente la siguió. Tampoco quería arruinar la conversación tan amena que llevaban con una pregunta que la incomodara.

Comenzaron la caminata en dirección al palacio nuevamente, pero decidieron no entrar por la puerta principal, pero si por uno de los ventanales cercano a las escaleras laterales del salón, por donde se escabullirían hasta la habitación vacía, para hablar tranquilamente. O eso quería Natalie, pues su nueva amiga tenía otros planes.

- Princesa, debería estar en el salón. – La reprendió una chica de cabellos cortos negruzcos a mitad del pasillo.

-¡Laura! – Gritó con ligero terror, de seguro le contaría a su hermana, claro que lo haría.- ¡Sólo quería un lugar más tranquilo para hablar con mi amiga, Marianne!

- ¿Marianne? – Recién entonces reparó en la muchacha que la acompañaba, que se había mantenido callada y a distancia prudente. No sabía que, pero había algo en ella que no calzaba. Se le hacía inmensamente familiar, tenía un brillo en los ojos algo peculiar, con tanta vida. – Bueno, le pediré a una de las criadas que vaya a buscarlas si no regresan a la hora del anuncio.

- No te preocupes.- Una casta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, que fue completamente ignorada por Laura, que conocía a la perfección los métodos de manipulación de la caprichosa princesa.- Por cierto, no digas nada a mis hermanos, por favor. A Marie tampoco.

- No les diré, pero si me preguntan no podré hacer nada, lo sabes.

- Está bien… - Mencionó con un berrinche. Es verdad que Laura se había metido en muchos problemas por ayudarla, y sólo salía con vida por que en los años que había estado al cargo de la seguridad de Constanza, se habían hecho grandes amigas, aun que su hermana no lo reconociera.

Marianne simplemente observaba. Aquella chica era la protectora de la segunda princesa, cosa que le extrañaba porque se veía muy joven. Pero era mejor no fiarse, uno nunca sabía que esperar, sobre todo de la realeza de vampiros de Francia.

Así que ambas siguieron su camino hasta la alcoba de Natalie, interrumpiendo su silencio por la voz de la vampiresa con comentarios cono "_¡No tienes idea como son mis hermanos cuando se enojan! ¡Es horrible!_", Pero nada lograba captar en su totalidad la atención de la otra.

Una vez entraron al lugar deseado, la menor saltó sobre la amplia y suave cama, mientras Marianne se sentó en una silla frente al lecho. Guardar cierta distancia era lo mejor para un plan certero.

14

En el salón, la joven de nombre Laura se paseaba reflexiva entre la muchedumbre, esperando no encontrarse con los príncipes para no responder preguntas sobre la pequeña. Quería ayudarla, pero no podía mentirle a Constanza, y mucho menos a Kanda, si lo hacía, a pesar de considerarles sus amigos, no tendrían piedad con ella.

Pero como siempre, el destino se encargaba de refutar sus deseos, y apenas se giró en un intento de no chocar con un mesero distraído, lo primero que vio fueron un par de orbes color miel que la miraban detalladamente para detectar cualquier señal de nerviosismo. Eso pensaba ella, pues la verdad era que esos ojos se veían tan inexpresivos y desinteresados como siempre.

-¡Laury…! – Sollozó la castaña, ese era un lenguaje que sólo se permitía con la chica, después de todo, la princesa no podía darse lujo alguno de mostrarse de manera infantil frente a los invitados, Ni siquiera hacia eso frente a sus hermanos.

-¡No tengo idea!

Está bien, se había imaginado muchas respuestas posibles a un llamado como ese. Esperaba que la morena le reprendiera por ese comportamiento tan informal frente a los invitados, o que le preguntara que pasaba. Esperaba incluso una extensa plática comadrera que por más aburrida que se le hiciera, aportaba a ella por simple costumbre. Pero jamás, hubiera imaginado esa respuesta.

-¿No tienes idea sobre qué?

-¿Eh…? – Recién se había dado cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido. - ¡Ah, nada! – Se retractó intentando sonar lo más convincente posible, realizando un mohín característico de soborno que había aprendido con Natalie.

-Laura, tienes suerte que esté de buen humor, y no preguntaré más. - Constanza dio media vuelta como observando el lugar. Ella simplemente suspiró de alivio. – Kanda no ha matado a nadie aún, ¿puedes creerlo? Y esos invitados humanos que trajo, no sé en qué está metido, pero no pinta para bien. Les puso la mitad de la guardia real, está extraño.

- Debe estar algo estresado por su futura coronación, no debe ser fácil. Bueno, yo iré a ver lo necesario para el brindis.

- Está bien, ve. – Muy bien, problema resuelto. – Por cierto, Laura. –Oh, no, iba otra vez.- ¿Haz visto a mi estúpida hermana?- ¡Allí estaba!

-¿A Natalie? – Los nervios se acumularon en su garganta, ahora se arrepentía de haber sido tan buena persona en vida y no haber aprendido a mentir.

- No mientas… - En ese momento, esos ojos realmente indagaban en su alma. Suspiró, realmente lo sentía.

- Fue a su pieza con una chica llamada Marianne, que si me preguntas, me parece algo extraña.

- ¿Extraña?

- Si, era como si ella…. No, debo estar imaginando cosas.

- ¿Cómo si ella qué? Dime.

- Como si fuera humana, pero no es del grupo invitado por el príncipe Kanda, es más, viene de parte de la familia Vahn.

- Ya veo…

15

- Damas y caballeros. – Habló elegantemente Lenalee en la cumbre de la escalera. - Avisamos que el brindis se postergará un momento debido a problemas técnicos, por favor, sigan disfrutando de la fiesta. - Y una vez más la atención de los vampiros se concentró en los manjares que les ofrecían y a la música barroca a la que se entregaban sus oídos.

16

Decenas de sigilosos pasos atravesaron vertiginosamente los corredores del palacio en dirección a una habitación en particular, El futuro Rey había solicitado la captura inmediata de una mujer rubia, con vestido rojo y un dije en forma de M; la cual se daba el nombre de Marianne.

-¡Recuerden no confiarse del humano, hay una alta probabilidad de que nos enfrentemos a Mabel Lowliet, la cazavampiros de la Black Order! - Advirtió el General de la división de la guardia real.

Como siempre, por supuesto, esto sólo fue tomado en cuenta por menos de la mitad del escuadrón. El resto, les aseguro de antemano, fueron derrotados por los otros cinco buscadores antes de siquiera poder acercarse a la perseguida.

Pero sigamos con los que si escucharon a su superior.

A su velocidad, cercana a la de la misma luz, lograron llegar a rodear el cuarto, armados con sus dientes y su fuerza sobre humana. A pesar de saber a lo que se enfrentaban, sus sentidos, en especial su olfato, no detectaban ninguna señal de un ser vivo, a excepción de los agraciados pájaros cantores en el jardín y esos invitados especiales del circo. Esto los extrañó en demasía.

¿Esos seres habían encontrado una forma de borrar su esencia? No, imposible.

El jefe del escuadrón apareció rápidamente frente a la puerta, abriéndola con la sutileza que los caracteriza, pero sin dejar de lado la fuerza. En segundos el cuerpo de la princesa que yacía sobre la cama fue elevado y llevado a una de las fortalezas del palacio donde aguardaban los médicos.

-¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? - Siseó una grave y tosca voz abriéndose paso en el dormitorio. La femenina figura que reposaba en el balcón dejó caer al suelo la peluca que había estado sujetando en sus manos. Estaba comprobado, era Mabel, pero aún no podían percibir su aroma.

-Tranquilos, ella no está muerta... - Comentó caminando lentamente hacia ellos.- … aún.

En ese momento dos gráciles cuerpos se movieron en su dirección, impulsados por los nervios y por los deseos de reconocimiento. Sin que la morena pudiese hacer algo, enterraron sus filosos dientes en las carnes de su antebrazo y hombro, pero se alejaron al instante mientras ella movía sus manos hacia algún lugar incierto. Antes de que cualquier sentimiento de orgullo les llegara, observaron perplejos como una inusual cantidad de ese líquido rojo salía de las heridas para que luego estas sanaran inmediatamente.

-No me subestimen. - Dijo entre risas. - Ahora, seré clara. Ninguno de ustedes me interesa, podría matarlos cuando quisiera, pero no es a lo que vine. Tráig-...

Cortó sus propias palabras para tomar velozmente la pistola amarrada a su muslo bajo el falso del vestido, y apuntarla detrás de ella, apretando el gatillo un par de veces. Los demás aprovecharon la oportunidad de atacarla, pero sólo recibieron más balas en su dirección.

-Ja, ¿crees que puedes derrotarnos con simples balas? - Habló uno de los heridos. Pero de inmediato cambió su expresión de triunfo cuando sintió un agudo dolor en las zonas dañadas. - ¿Qué...?- Miró su cuerpo, al igual que el resto de las víctimas y vio como una espesa y pegajosa sangre emanaba de ellos.

-Balas de madera, imbécil. - Pronto los quirópteros no eran más que masas viscosas de color carmín en el suelo. - Volvamos al espectáculo principal. - Se giró para encarar a ese ser que le había interrumpido. Al estar de espaldas a la luz lunar, no era más que una sombra, pero eso no impedía que el ojo experto de Mabel no lo reconociera.

Unas balas de madera cayeron al suelo, al parecer habían sido detenidas con facilidad. Kanda se acercó unos pasos, podía ver los músculos de su mano empuñada tensarse tremendamente y sus nudillos tornándose blancos. Hacía un gran esfuerzo para no lanzársele encima. Cuando volvió a abrir su mano, un polvo empezó a caer de ella. Vaya desperdicio de municiones.

-Me impresionas, Yu Kanda. - Dijo irónica la mujer, provocando una potente mirada de odio sobre ella. - ¿Preocupado por tu hermanita? Quien lo diría.

-Dime que mierda le hiciste, que buscas y quizá considere darte una muerte rápida. - Escupió con rabia cada palabra. Buscó con la mirada en la habitación algún indicio que descubriese una pelea o alguna posible arma o cualquier cosa que pareciera sospechosa. Pero no había nada.

-No mentiré, mi objetivo inicial era ella. Esa princesa tan ingenua, estúpida. - Una risa distraída salió entre sus labios mientras adoptaba una postura más relajada. El japonés sólo gruñó. - Pero es divertido desobedecer las órdenes de vez en cuando, si buscas un pez más gordo.

-¿Y crees que te enfrentarás a mi sola? Soy uno de los vampiros más antiguos, mi fuerza no se asemeja a la de ninguno que hallas derrotado antes. - Su rostro se acercó más al de la morena, mirándola directamente a los ojos sin titubear.

Y sin más palabras, sacó su arma favorita, Mugen, una katana que preservaba de su primera víctima como vampiro, allá en las costas de Japón. Ella no se movió un ápice, a pesar de que el filo empezaba a enterrarse en la piel de su cuello y unas gotas de sangre se perdían en su escote. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía.

Y no le agradó en lo absoluto.

Detrás y a sus costados, cinco vampiros, cuya presencia no había detectado antes producto de la ira, lo rodeaban apuntándolo con cinco pistolas peligrosamente similares a la que tenía la mujer. Los conocía muy bien, cuatro hombres, dos de ellos bordeaban el medio siglo, los otros más jóvenes, acompañados por una doncella que rondaba los quince años.

Por supuesto, sólo físicamente. Los integrantes de la familia Vahn habían muerto hace unos ocho siglos. Igual que él.

-Debí suponer que eran un puñado de traidores.- Cambió a una postura más casual, aun que su voz sonaba fría como un témpano y la tensión de la mano con que sostenía su espada no cambiaba.

-Por favor, su majestad. Oh, verdad, aún no es rey.- Se burló la joven de nombre Lya, sin provocar reacción alguna en el hombre. - No hable así de nosotros.

-Es verdad.- Siguió su hermano Stephan, mientras entrelazaba brazos con su gemelos Cedric.- Sólo queremos demostrar que ustedes no son lo suficiente para el puesto. Necesitamos reyes desde que sus padre murieron, pero...

-... nosotros somos mejores. Por eso hicimos un pacto con la Black Order.

-¿En serio?

Todos menos el joven japonés dirigieron su vista a la puerta por donde ingresaba Constanza Kanda, luciendo un gesto de burla hacia Mabel, que se entretenía previamente con la actitud del oriental, que ella interpretaba como debilidad, pero no era más que aburrimiento.

-Seres tan débiles como ustedes gobernarán? Ni siquiera pueden derrotarnos sin la ayuda de esa estúpida organización religiosa.- Se abrió paso entre los vampiros que la vigilaban atentamente, hasta posicionarse al lado de su hermano.- Y ustedes. - Dijo dirigiéndose a la morena.- Estúpidos, confiando en ellos. Apenas este grupo de inútiles logre su objetivo les darán la espalda. Si no los matan antes, claro.

-¿Nos matarán? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Quiénes planearían matarnos?- Exigió Lya.

-Oh, muchos planean matarlos, eso no es nuevo. Pero ustedes son sólo las marionetas de la familia Noah. - Informó con voz seca el futuro rey.

Y con esto, un silencio gélido y nervoso inundó la habitación.


End file.
